Not This Time
by castielhummel
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian were perfect for each other, but they could never make it work. Kurt wasn't going to make that mistake again, not this time.


Kurt looks sleepily at the clock, 2:37 am, he sighs. He gets out of bed and heads to the door, knowing full well who it is. "Come in Sebastian" he says opening the door, turning his back towards him, walking into the kitchen. Kurt sits at the table, motioning for Sebastian to do the same "What do you want?"

Sebastian sits down "What no hello?" he says, voice slightly slurred. Of course he's been drinking thought Kurt. "It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning Sebastian, just say what you have to so I can get some sleep."

"Sleeping alone tonight? Where's Jared?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes "What do you care? Just get on with it, or leave."

Sebastian sighed "Fine. Really though I don't get why you're with him, Kurt. He's so boring, not like me" he reached out to grab Kurt's hand but he was too slow, Kurt had yanked it off the table. Sebastian looked up at him "You know we should be together Kurt."

Kurt laughed in frustration "Been there, done that Sebastian. It doesn't work and you know it."

Kurt's break up from Blaine had been a difficult one. They had been together for 5 years, it was all Kurt knew. But he was in New York, what better place to start over. He certainly wasn't banking on meeting someone from his past.

It had been quite the surprise to run into Sebastian, a few months after the break up. Even more shocking, the boy he hated from high school, actually wasn't that bad. After a few weeks they both got over their pride and got together, and it was good. Even their friends had to admit, they were perfect for each other, on paper anyway. They were perhaps too similar, they fought constantly but always made up and it worked for them. For awhile.

After dating for nearly a year, Kurt broke it off, saying it was too much work. He didn't want to lose Sebastian as a friend and knew if they stayed together any longer there would be nothing to salvage.

And so they did remain friends, but it was always more than that. Anytime Kurt started seeing someone new Sebastian would be all over him. It went both ways. Anytime Sebastian got in a new relationship, Kurt would be right there. They would both reminisce about days past, asking 'why didn't it work with us' declaring each was 'the love of his life' and wanted to get back together.

Many times Kurt would say 'not this time' yet despite his better judgment, he always went back. He couldn't explain it. Rachel always told him it was a bad idea 'it won't be different this time, Kurt.' Finn tried to reason with him 'I know you love him dude, but you guys always break up. You're worse than me and Rachel were.' Even his father tried to get through to him 'kiddo, don't do this to yourself, please. You two always hurt each other.'

It was the same for Sebastian. He friends and family were never able to get through to him. They tried to reason with him, but their advice fell on deaf ears.

They were stubborn. They didn't listen to friends. They didn't listen to family. They broke the hearts of others, all to be together. "This time will be different" they said. "We will make it work" they said. "Told you so" they heard.

So here they were for what felt like the millionth time. Kurt in a loving relationship with a great guy that everyone loved. Sebastian alone, drunk in his apartment at 3am.

"I love you Kurt" said Sebastian, practically whining "It's always been you, I don't know why we kid ourselves with other people."

Kurt sighed "Sebastian,please. Don't do this. I'm tired."

"I know, it late Kurt…" Sebastian started before Kurt interrupted him "No, Sebastian. I'm tired of this" he motioned between them "I'm tired of this. This constant back and forth. I love Jared,ok. I love him and he loves me, very much. We're great together, and I'm not going to throw that away for a few months with you."

"But that's just it Kurt, it wouldn't be a few months. We can do it. I know we can" Sebastian pleaded, grabbing his hand to kiss it, he looked deep in Kurt's eyes "We can do this."

Kurt blinked away his tears, taking his hand back. "No, Sebastian. Not this time."

Sebastian looked down, tears streaming down his face "Kurt" he choked out "Please, I love you."

Kurt looked at him sadly "And I love you, but that's not enough. I'm sorry Sebastian, but it's time for you to leave."

He walked Sebastian to the door in silence, opening it slowly "so this is it then?" muttered Sebastian, his voice hoarse "We're through, for good?"

"As a couple, yes. We'll always be friends but history has shown that we don't work together. I'm sorry" Kurt answered, his voice equally ruff.

"I love you" said Sebastian, kissing Kurt's hand "And I you" said Kurt closing the door, with a heavy heart.

As he walked back to his bedroom it took everything in him to not completely break down, not run back to the door, opening it wide and yelling for Sebastian to come back. It hurt now but he knew it was for the best. He loved Jared and no matter how much he may love Sebastian, it would never work. This time he was going to be smart. He was going to be strong. He smiled to himself for finally having the courage to say 'no'.

Two weeks later he broke it off with Jared.


End file.
